Through the Ages
by s.i.l.v.e.r-m.o.o.n.s.e.r.p.e.n.t
Summary: Ginevra has dreams… But, her dreams are not just dreams. They are flashes of the past. Memories that are her own, but not.
1. Fleeting Images

**Through the Ages**  
**By Silver Moonserpent**  
**Fleeting Images**

Ginevra groaned and rolled over to glance at her alarm clock. _7:13 am… Much too early for me to get up._ she thought lazily.

"Come _on_, Gin," she whispered to herself, "Up you get!"

She rolled out of bed, into the floor and sighed. Life had not really changed since Hogwarts for Ginny, mostly because she was still there, studying and training to be an apprentice in Charms. She stood and headed for the bathroom sleepily.

Ginevra sighed contently, letting her clothes fall to the floor and her hair down from its long plait. The water in the pond-like tub was warm and soothing to her taut muscles. She sank down beneath the waters and soaked.

**…**

He lifted his head from its resting place on the floor of his apartment and peaked over at the clock on the wall. _8:30 am…_

Draco scowled at it and grabbed a bottle of vodka from the table above his pounding head. Taking a large gulp of the clear liquid, he stood and stumbled towards his bathroom sink. He splashed the cold water on his face and sighed.

"Let's get this day over with, Drake." he growled to his reflection.

**…**

Ginny stood, fully clothed, in her bedroom and stared into her vanity at her shoulder-length red hair. At one time, it had curled and twisted itself into girlish ringlets, but now it was straight and dull from all the times she had tried to darken the shade of it. Her sparkling honey-cinnamon eyes were changed in her sixth year to oceanic blues, like Ron and Charlie's.

And so, this was why Ginevra was so startled when she looked up from her hairbrush to see a curvaceous woman with long, curly brown hair to her waist and large, lovely chocolate eyes. Her facial structure was a mirror image of Ginny's, but her body was more filled-out, as Ginny's was still rather skinny. The woman wore an old robe, like out of the Roman times, and her smooth face was scarred with a busted, bleeding lip and a few scratches here and there.

Ginevra reached out towards the woman. As she did, the image faded and her breathing slowed considerably. This was really too much for her young heart.

"_What is going on_?" she murmured.

**…**

Draco snatched up a pair of black dress pants from his closet and hastily slipped them on. He was running late for his errands. He pulled a jacket on over his white t-shirt and stood at his mirror a moment to fasten his seashell necklace about his neck once more.

Pausing a moment, he reflected on the hemp tied on his neck. His mother had made it for him long, long ago… He had not liked it much when he was younger, but a few years ago he found it in a drawer while packing… His mother had been a very beautiful woman, her classmates had once told her she resembled a naiad from the way she always loved the lake of Hogwarts.

Gods, how he missed her.

Draco shook his head to clear it and continued on his way to the living room to find his wand.

What he did not notice was, as he walked by the glass of the great windows, his reflection showed a tan, muscular warrior with golden locks of hair and a hostile demeanor. He wore armor of a Greek warrior… and a seashell necklace.

**.end chapter.**  



	2. Prophecy, Birth, and Homecoming Part 1

**Through the Ages**

**by Silver Moonserpent**

**Prophecy, Birth, and Homecoming**

She glowered at him, her brows crossed. "You killed him." she snapped.

"Do be more specific, dear Athena, I have killed many. Of whom do you speak now?"

The goddess, wisest of all, threw a heavy, golden goblet towards him. "You have slain Achilles of Phtia!" she screeched.

Apollo gave a fox-like grin. "Nay, fair one, you have mistaken me for a Trojan prince with a stolen lover."

"You aided him." she quietly accused, looking down to earth at his fallen body.

"Well, I suppose I did do that much."

It was true, what Athena had said; Apollo had guided Paris' arrow to the only weak spot of Achilles, his heel. When he was but a babe, Achilles' mother Thetis dipped him into the River Styx by his heel, making all his body strong and immortal… except the part by which she held him.

Athena—having favored Achilles for his tactics and. of course, his beauty—was angered that Apollo had done this irrevocable deed. She threw yet another goblet at his head, which he ducked away from, grinning like mad.

"You loved him, didn't you?" he provoked, "Well, I think you'll find the romance one-sided."

"You pig! Have you no remorse!"

Apollo shook his head. Athena glared before looking away once more.

"Fine! For now, fair Briseis and I will mourn for the warrior, shed our tears and the like…But, in the centuries to come, there shall be another. One who will love and be loved and who will be like a god. Stronger and more beautiful than Apollo, with the aim of Artemis, the magic of Aradia, the wisdom of Athena, the sword of Ares and the love of all the gods on Mount Olympus!" she promised.

He shook his head and turned to leave.

"Even yours," she whispered after him, "youthful Apollo."

…

Ginny smiled as she entered her brother's home. It had been so long, too long, since she had seen Ron or Harry. They were off on a mission for Dumbledore. They were to forge an alliance with the witches and wizards in Greece blessed by Hecate.

"'Mione?" she called, smiling still, "You here? I haven't missed Ronnie and Har, have I?"

Her questions were met with a painful scream from the kitchen.

"Aaah!" Hermione's pained voice came to her ears, "Ginny!"

The redhead's eyes went wide and she quickly scrambled to her sister-in-law.

**. end chapter .**


	3. Prophecy, Birth, and Homecoming Part 2

**Through the Ages**

**By Silver Moonserpent**

**Prophecy, Birth, and Homecoming Part 2**

Ginny rushed to the kitchen of the home and her eyes widened as she saw Hermione standing there, one hand gripping the counter, the other on her swollen stomach.

_You've gotta be kidding me!_ Ginny thought, exasperated.

But of _course_ Hermione was going into labor the very day Ron was coming home! What better welcome-home present than a baby boy?

Ginny ran to her side and helped her make her way to her feet. "'Mione, grab my hand."

Hermione, in all her pain and strain, quickly did as she was told. Ginevra squeezed her sister-in-law's hand and began to concentrate very hard on the emergency room of St. Mungo's where she worked. And, before she even said a word, Ginevra and Hermione appeared in front of the double doors of the ER next to an empty stretcher.

Soon, a doctor came in a rushed her straight into the delivery room.

Ginny headed down to the front desk and requested to have an owl sent to her mother's (where Harry and Ron were going first) and tell her Hermione and herself were at St. Mungo's.

…

Ron rushed in first, soon followed by a gasping Harry. "We got the message. What's wrong with 'Mione?" Ron inquired frantically.

Ginevra sighed. Of course Molly didn't tell them. "Well-"

Her words died there as Katie, a fellow nurse, rushed out with a smile on her lips. "Hermione's okay and so is your baby boy." she declared.

Ron's face went from fear to relief to shock while Harry grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, mate!"

…

"We meet again, Draco."

Draco sighed and looked up at the grinning face of Blaise Zabini.

"Good afternoon, cousin." Draco said, ducking behind a shelf in an effort to escape the raven-haired man, to no avail.

"Oh, dearest Draco, you don't think you can simply allude me, do you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Draco replied flatly, "What do you want?"

"So very _rude _we are today, Draco." Blaise admonished, "Have you no manners?"

"Not around you, dearest Blaise."

"Well, princess," the brunette began, "Your mission is quite simple."

He handed the other man a letter and Apparated away. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. For one of the best duelists in the wizarding world, his cousin had a weird way about him.

"Stupid prat." he whispered and continued his errands.

The blonde man looked over the parchment in disbelief. This had to be some sick joke Blaise was pulling. He knewthe Dark Lord would never demand such a thing. _Ever._

_She _was the one to bring him into his full power?

"Damn it all." he cursed.

Okay, yes, Draco was a Death Eater. But, as most of you know, fair Draco does not take well to being bossed and pushed around. Truth was, he was getting rather tired of fighting a battle he had nothing to do with. Fighting other men's battles and not his own.

Truth be told, this war that was waging for the past eight years was not one of good or bad, light or dark, it was all started because of one "man" and his greed for power. He desire for the world. And it was starting to get on his nerves.

Apparating back to his manor, Draco began to prepare for that night.

Like it or not, he was in this war and he had to do what he had to do in order to live.

_Damn it._

**. end chapter .**


End file.
